Short Stories
by Zenyetta
Summary: These are six short stories I wrote over time.  Warning: there may be some spoilers for the second and third seasons of the show.


**How Arthur Became King**

Prince Arthur was in his room when a page came to say that he was urgently wanted in the Great Hall.

When Arthur arrived in the Great Hall, he found his servant Merlin sitting on the throne and the king was no where to be seen. As Arthur neared the throne to demand his servant remove himself forthwith, Merlin spoke first.

"Okay, Arthur, here's the deal," Merlin said as Arthur approached. "You're king now."

"What? Merlin, where is the king?" Arthur demanded.

"I retired him. He was getting really annoying," Merlin answered.

"You what?" It was then that Arthur saw that Merlin had a new pet, a rodent of some kind in a small cage on his lap.

"Like I was saying, you're king now, so marry Gwen, have a good reign. Don't piss me off," Merlin replied as he got up holding the cage. The gerbil was running in a wheel.

"Merlin, where is my father?" Arthur demanded again. Merlin handed him the cage.

"Oh yeah, one other thing," Merlin said as he walked by towards the door. "That 'no magic in my kingdom' crap stops right now."

King Arthur was left alone in the Great Hall, sitting on his throne, holding the cage and watching his father nibble a piece of carrot.

THE END

**The Smithy**

Leather bellows huffed the coals to golden red and shimmering sparks sprinkled the air above the hearth. The blacksmith worked the bellows a few more times as the iron horseshoe was almost ready to be hammered into shape. With practiced ease, the blacksmith removed the red hot iron to the anvil and began pounding it into shape.

The royal prince stood by, absentmindedly stroking the long muzzle of his mount as he watched the blacksmith work. Arthur was lucky he hadn't gone far when his favorite horse threw a shoe; it was an easy walk back to Camelot and to the blacksmith's forge. After another session of heating and hammering, the blacksmith measured the shoe against the animal's hoof. Good fit. The hoof was cleaned and filed, then the shoe was nailed on. Arthur thought it amazing how the blacksmith worked – knowing when the fire was right, when the metal was adequately heated, when the hammering had accomplished the task.

The shoeing done, the blacksmith said, "Twelve pence, my lord, if you please."

The prince looked at the blacksmith. "Gwen, you don't have to do this," he said.

"Please, my lord, twelve pence," she repeated.

Arthur sighed, reached into his money purse, pulled out a coin and gave it to her.

"My lord, this is half a crown, it's far too much," she told him handing it back. But Arthur refused to take it.

"Keep the extra, you do good work," he said as he mounted his horse and rode off.

Gwen hated when he did that. She was not making a lot of money for her skills, but she was not starving either. And this was better than waiting in an empty room; waiting for her friend to return. She would do this until she had word of the Lady Morgana – one way or another.

THE END

**Gwaine the Observant**

_I thought she only smiled at Arthur like that,_ Gwaine thought as he watched them.

Gwen looked up and saw Lancelot staring down at her from the top of the trench. Her heart did double beats and her eyes filled with such warmth as she spoke his name, and he looked at her with such joy as though he'd just discovered salvation itself. It was subtle, but Gwaine caught it.

Gwaine spent a lot of time reading people's faces, gauging their emotions. You didn't win many games of chance or survive many tavern brawls without that skill. And now he noticed the cautious glances between Lancelot and Gwen. _That's strange,_ Gwaine surmised. _Something's going on here._

As the group made camp inside the abandoned castle, Gwaine noted the dynamics of the group. Percival, Elyan and Leon stayed together. Lancelot and Merlin were usually in conversation with Gaius. Gwen and Arthur were never far from each other. Gwaine observed that Lancelot couldn't keep his eyes off Gwen. Occasionally, when she thought no one saw, Gwen would turn her head to the side slightly and try to catch a glimpse of Lancelot. Arthur's posture was a little tense as he tried not to look at Gwen to see if she was looking at Lancelot.

_I wonder how this triangle will play itself out,_ Gwaine mused.

At a round table discovered in the ruined main hall, they pledged themselves to Arthur's mission to save Camelot. For this the prince knighted peasants Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot. Arthur also knighted Gwaine who had denied and avoided his noble birthright for so long.

Before they left to rescue Camelot, Gwaine observed again. Gwen and Arthur were off to one side talking. Leon and Merlin made a point not to go near them and kept Elyan and Percival occupied. Lancelot kept his distance, but not his gaze. It was one of longing and acceptance. Gwen had evidently made a choice and it wasn't him. Then Gwen and Arthur kissed, and Lance's face became a tragedy as he looked away.

Gwaine dearly wanted to run to the couple and get them to stop. _Can't you see you're killing this man?_ In the short time he'd met Lancelot, Gwaine liked the man and felt for him.

The evil Morgana and Morgause, and their immortal army were defeated and Camelot was saved. In their new garb as knights, they rode into the citadel's courtyard. Arthur helped Gwen down from her horse and kissed her again. This time Lancelot's face was sad, but there was something more that Gwaine couldn't quite put his finger on, and it gave him a shiver.

_I will keep my eye on him, _Gwaine thought. _This may not end well._

THE END

**A "Brother's" Duty**

Arthur was pacing about his rooms in nervous agitation. He'd fought monsters, and immortal armies, but this was worse. Today, Arthur was going to marry Gwen.

Sir Leon was his best man and had thrown him a blast of a bachelor party the day before. Arthur was certain everyone who'd attended was still a tiny bit hung-over. He'd sent Merlin to check on Gwen and the preparations in the Great Hall, because his servant's constant gabber wasn't making his head any better, even with Gaius' remedy to cure all hangovers.

So now, only Sir Leon watched his prince pace about nervously. "My lord, may I speak with you?" he asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Arthur said, glad to have something other than the wedding get his attention.

"As you know, Gwen's mother worked in my parent's household," Leon began. "She and I grew up together, and in that time I've come to regard Gwen like a sister. I know…I can see how much she loves you and how happy she is to become your wife, and I'm very happy for her, and for you."

"Thank you, Leon," Arthur said. "I'm glad to know I have your steadfast approval."

"Yes, you do," Leon said. "And I would be _very_ _disappointed_ if Gwen became unhappy in any way with the marriage," he added as he came over to Arthur, towering over him, leaning close and looking him straight in the eye. "Do we understand each other?"

Arthur was stunned and surprised. He would have expected such feeling from Gwen's brother, Sir Elyan, but to be so threatened by quiet, dependable, amiable, loyal Leon was quite another matter.

"Yes, completely," Arthur replied, looking up at the knight.

The groom and best man shook hands with smiles and went to the Great Hall for the wedding.

THE END

**The Naming**

Arthur tried to keep his three-year-old daughter amused and occupied as he worried about his wife. Periodically, the girl would ask him, "Will Mama be alright, Daddy?

"Yes, Morgan, Mama will be fine," he would reply. It was long past his daughter's bedtime, but he understood her not being able to sleep. The constant comings and goings of servants in and out of the royal chambers made it an exciting, if apprehensive time for the little girl.

It had been hours since Gwen went into labor with their second child, but the waiting, uncertainty and hope was just like the first time. Then, just after dawn Gwen gave birth to a healthy child.

"It's a fine boy, Sire," the midwife told him and Arthur slumped back on the bench in relief. "The Queen is resting comfortably."

"Is Mama alright?" Morgan Pendragon asked.

"Yes, my dear, Mama is just fine," Arthur said was he beckoned his daughter's nurse.

Arthur went into the bedroom and he found Gwen sitting up cradling their son. As tired as she was, Gwen's smile at him filled the room as well as his heart. She held the tiny baby up to him as he approached. No longer weary of holding infants, Arthur took his son gently into his arms.

"What shall we call him?" she asked. "I named our daughter, now you name our son."

Arthur looked down at his son and thought of a name that meant something to both of them.

"Lancelot," Arthur said. "Let's name him Lancelot."

THE END

**Once and Future King**

Merlin was in the Puzzle Wood near Camelot, collecting herbs and plants for Gaius' medicines. Merlin's wonderings took him unconsciously to the glade where the sword Excalibur rested imbedded in a boulder. He walked over to it and gave a gentle tug to make certain it was still secure. The sword did not move, even by his hand. Arthur would remove it when he became king. Smiling, Merlin walked away a bit, but when he looked back, he saw a young boy of about ten, standing by the stone, looking curiously at the sword. Merlin could have sworn he was alone in the glade.

"It is a puzzlement, is it not?" Merlin said to the boy, who appeared to be of a noble family judging by his clothes.

"Who put it there?" the boy asked.

"No one knows. Some say a great wizard put it there," Merlin answered with a sly smile. "I couldn't pull it out."

"Of course not," said the boy. "You're old." Merlin bristled slightly at this statement. He hadn't even reached thirty yet.

The young boy climbed up on the stone. "Well, I don't think you can pull it out. You're no bigger than a wart," Merlin retorted.

"Humph," the boy said, took hold of the hilt with both hands, and pulled. The sword came easily out of the boulder. Merlin stared in shocked surprise.

"See? That wasn't so hard," said the boy as he waved the sword about.

"I think you should put the sword back," advised Merlin, and the boy slid Excalibur back into the boulder.

"Aw, I was going to take in home for my own sword," the boy whined as he jumped down.

"What is your name, young man?" Merlin asked.

"Alfred, son of Ethelwulf," he replied. Merlin smiled and nodded. Now he understood what he'd seen in the Crystal Cave the previous day. Viewing the future can be very disconcerting.

"You can get the sword when you become king," Merlin told the boy as he started back to Camelot. "And your people will call you 'great'."

THE END


End file.
